Magi: An assassins past
by Rhyme13kh14Xion8
Summary: From the day he was born to the person he is today. This is the story of the people who played roles in Ja'fars growing up. Please read and review if possible.


I do not own the original characters mentioned within this one shot. They rightfully belong to a Marika Thomson and the creator of Magi. I give her credit to these wonderful and beautiful characters. I only made up two others.

······^·····^·····^············^·······^·········^·······^·····^···^······^·····^·····^·····^·······^·········^·······^············^·····^····^······^·····^·······^·······^···

In Lenga's opinion his wife Arian was the most beautiful female he had ever met and was happy to have had the chance to meet her. Her snowy white hair that covered her bandaged right eye and fell down in a loose braid, her pale skin unblemished with scars, and her dark storm steel silver eyes. Arian was the most beautiful when pregnant. Even if she was easier to anger now.

···············^············^·············^··············^··········^··············^·············^················^·······^··········^········^···········^·············^············^

Arian wasn't the normal type of girl, but then again no one ever was if they were part of THE ORGANIZATION. She was an assassin through and through. Her husband Lenga was also an assassin, but more of a medic for assassins. He was STILL one of the Organization's best just like her though. Al-Sarmen were fools if they thought she didn't notice them watching both herself and Lenga more than usual.

It was common knowledge that any couple in the Organization with child would either try to run and escape or kill themselves. She and Lenga wouldn't do either. Lenga and her were fighters and they were stubborn. They refused to give up their child and would make sure that he or she would live. Either way The Organization was determined to make sure that neither of them would try since they were both head of the Assassins guild.

Arian sighed. Sometimes it was just tiring being an assassin. Sometimes she wanted a life other than the one she was raised to be. She was an orphan found wandering the desert lost and starved for food. She doesn't remember much of that time but she knows that Al-Sarmen saw something in her and decided to take her in and train her.

That's how she came to be where she is today. Although she may wish for another life other than this one she would regret never meeting Lenga, Li-Fuan, Bernice, Irin, Vittel, and the rest of the younger assassins. They were her family even though they would eventually become full-fledged members and forget all these good times. Arian smiled softly. Warm arms wrapped around her waist her hands rubbing soothingly against her enlarged belly.

"The Baby's kicking again," she said quietly to her husband leaning into his chest humming. She could feel him smiling.

"Is he now?" Lenga asked chuckling. Arian pouted.

"It's not funny Len. Why don't you try carrying a child in your belly for six months straight and feel how painful their constant kicking can

be," she said challenging. Lenga backed away from his wife hands raised in surrender.

"Nope. I'm fine thank you very much for your offer Ari." He ran out the door the moment Arian raised her daggers into the air ready to be thrown. She sighed.

"I honestly hope that you don't turn out to be EXACTLY like your father little one. That's the last thing we need around here. A fifth trouble maker...He's already brain washed Li-Fuan, Irin, and Bernice..." Arian giggled. "Then again...it wouldn't be so bad if you did take after Len."

························^·····^··········^·············^········^······^········^······^··········^·····^·······^····^········^······^··········^·····^····^·····^····^··········

Li-Fuan was a bright girl around seventeen and best friends with Vittel. Irin would often tease them about becoming a couple. So it's not very often Arian teases them, but it seems like when she's pregnant she tends to tease others allot more than usual...

"Bw...haha! Oh Ari! That was a good one!" Irin began pounding the table shaking it as she did so. Vittel looked ready to pass out while Li-Fuan blushed red as a tomato. Arian simply looked smug and walked away.

She passed by Bernice when she did.

Walking into the room filled with assassins Bernice looked questionably to the thing Vittel who still remained as if he was about ready to pass out.

"What did I miss?"

Vittel promptly fainted onto the floor Li-Fuan following afterwards. He looked towards his wife, eyebrow raised. He never found out.

·················^···········^·······^····^···^·········^···^···^·····^·······^······^·····^·······^·······^····^·······^·····^·····^·······^·······^·······^·····^·····^·····^·

"Push! Push Arian!" Len said as calmly as he could. He held onto his wife's hand which was crushing his breathing in sync with her trying to help. His dark emerald green eyes that looked black locked with the doctors. The doctor nodded.

He looked back to his wife whispering comforting words as she pushed their child out from the womb and into the world. She gave one last push before they heard crying. Lenga rushed over to the doctors side taking his newborn child into his arms and smiling.

He walked slowly to his tired wife cooing over their child. He handed her their child.

"He's beautiful..." She said in a hushed whisper. He smiled gently, "Yeah...He is." Their son had a small tuft of white hair like his mother, he was smaller than most infants but he was more adorable that way, his cheeks were rosy pink and he cried softly.

"Jafar," she said. Lenga liked at her smiling, "Jafar. That's a perfect name." He hugged his wife and son close to him kissing Arian's forehead.

·········^··········^······^····^·················^·····^·····^········^····^······^·····^····^·······^·········^····^·······^······^·······^·····^········^········^··········^·

YEAR 1:

Their first year with Jafar Arian and Lenga were very pleased and happy. Jafar was very quite by nature and wasn't very fussy like how many other woman rumored about their children. In fact he was very attentive. Any time they were teaching the new assassins something Jafar would always be watching. It was kinda eerie in a way.

YEAR 2:

He finally figured it out. His son was simply a genius. That was the only conclusion for him to have been able single handedly do what he just did. Lenga looked back between his giggling son and the captured/injured/knocked out trannies that all failed his exam except for his two year old son. Len's eyes rolled to the back of his head ending with him promptly passing out.

Arian later found him and the rest of the trannies as they were with Jafar giggling as she set to wake Len up and rescue the poor trannies. None of them noticed the dark yellow eyes watching their son.

YEARS 3&4

Arian looked at her son's well polished and sharpened to that of an older assassin that should better than to let their daggers dull and unprofessional bragged and insulted the assassin.

"So what you're telling me is that my three and half year old son, who by the way is turning for today, can polish and safely sharpen his own knife while you an old thirty-five year old can not? Hmm..." She slit his throat after hearing all his half ass excuses before burning his body and walking away.

She turned left down into several hallways before entering Jafar's room quietly. She saw him sleeping on his bed. Sneaking up on her son she pulled the covers off only to see two pillows on the bed. Shocked Arian didn't notice the small white blur falling from the ceiling and pushing her down from landing on her back.

"Surprise Mama!" Jafar yelled smiling. Arian suppressed a yell. Motioning for her son to get off her back Arian stood up. Her gray eyes

narrowed in annoyance. She parted her lips ready to chastise Ja'far when she was lifted up into the air and covered in water. Her brow twitched in anger.

"Len...Li-Fuan...Irin...Bernice. You four have three seconds to run before I aim my daggers at each abd every one of your thoughts." Her voice spoke of promise and torture so in flash all but Len where gone.

Jafar sat on his bed watching in anticipation to see his mother's wrath. He grinned silently covering his mouth to hinder the giggled threatening to escape his lips.

"Len~ Sweetie~ did you plan this?" Her eyes were closed but it was that easy to sweet smile that hung on his wife's lips that convinced him of her anger if he wasn't convinced before.

He backed away too late. Her steel daggers came at him from both sides. He dropped down barely missing the daggers. Arian chases him after that with Jafar following them close behind laughing and smiling. Helping both his parents a little each time. By night time Ja'far is tired and so are his parents. They lay down on Ja'fars bed sharing one of their very few sweet family moments sleeping together. Those yellow eyes still watching him.

YEAR 5:

By the time he turns five they've already started pouring in tiny doses of poison into his food. Not too much it'd kill him but enough that he'd grow immune to it. It was also the time he'd been bitten by a poisonous snake, but didn't even notice the poison because of his immunity.

During this year Arian noticed how quickly her son analyzed each situation quickly and differently. Also how good of an actor he was. She swears if Ja'far didn't make it as an assassin he could be a spy instead, although there ready wasn't much difference between the two more that she thought about...

Lenga could honestly say that there was nothing that could surprise him even more now than watching his son playing tag, not the normal tag but the tag that he made up to make his son's training seen more fun, with the older assassins and sneaking up behind them quietly, deadly fast, and soundlessly. Oh the poor assassins. He'll have to train these guys all over again if not kill them. It was an unspoken rule that if the chief's found you to be weak or traitorous or useless that you would die on the spot. He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Okay! We're starting your guys' training from the top!" There were a few groans of displeasure himself included. While Ja'far simply laughed and ran to catch up with Li-Fuan and Irin.

YEAR 6:

"If you want to live then you will do what I have told you and you will kill them." The man's yellow eyes bore into Ja'fars dark eyes widened.

...···········...··^·········...·······...

It was dawn when he completed his first mission. The chief and other assassins were there watching Ja'far standing there shaking as his parents life slipped away from them. He could hear them whispering, "We love you Jafar...n-never forget that..." And then they were gone.

······...·····...·······...·······...···...······...··············...···············...·········...······...···

Li-Fuan stared past the rain and at the small young boy who was now simply a shell of another kid she used to know. He was still there- that cute innocent kid that loved pranks and had a bad habit of letting praise go to his head. The kid that loved math and art. The kid that adored money and was honest. The kid that used to see light everywhere in the world was now given a world where if there was ANY light it would be extinguished before he could hope.

Li-Fuan sighed. After Arian's and Lenga's deaths Jafar hadn't been the same. He took up the role of an assassin quickly filling in the empty spots left from not only two of the best assassins but four. Not long after their deaths Irin and Bernice were sent on a mission which they never returned from. Li-Fuan sighed.

Vittel came up from behind her, "Fuan what are you doing?"

She sighed again before chuckling. The sound was bitter and hollow just like how she felt. "I don't know anymore Vit-chan. ...I thought I was doing the right thing by ignoring him by pretending he didn't exist that I didn't feel anything, but watching him...watching him kill like it means nothing to him...that it doesn't weigh down on him...I- I just can't do that to him anymore."

Vittel looked at his best friends tear stained face and asked, "Li-Fuan what are about to do?"

She looked at him with a strange fire in her eyes that he had never seen in her before. "What I should've done when Arian and Lenga died. Be at his side."

··········...········...······...···········...·········...········...········...·········...·········...·······...·······...

It took some time to convince Vittel to do the same, but he eventually agreed to help care for Ja'far. Ja'far though was another story entirely. He did not want to be cuddled he snapped at both of them quickly, his temper was just as bad as Arian's was on a bad day, but in the end with time and patience it dwindled down to small insults that held none of the anger there was before.

Over the next two years Ja'far became dangerously close to Li-Fuan and Vittel. The Organization took notice. They also took notice of the white ruhk floating around Li-Fuan. It was a unanimous vote. Kill the girl and have the child fill her spot as the head of the Assassins.

·····...····...·····...·······...········...·

Li-Fuan smiled at them both before she left. Ja'far had his arms crossed and was trying to look like he didn't care that she was leaving when he actually did. He was worried in fact. He didn't want to lose another important person. Vittel though didn't hide his worry for her. She hugged both of them, but when she hugged Vittel she whispered in his ear, "Be careful. They're watching again. Promise to take care of him for me 'Kay?"

She didn't wait for him to respond. She simply smiled and then she was gone. ...She never came back.

······...······...·····...······...······...····

Jafar and Vittel waited for her everyday though. Wanting to remain hopeful that the mission was just taking longer than it should. After a year they have up that hope. During the time she was gone though Vittel never forgot the promise he, was forced upon willingly, made to her about Ja'far and managed to convince Mahad to help him care for Ja'far.

At first Mahad was unsure about doing so, but after some time he changed his mind. He took Li-Fuan's place in their group, but neither him or Ja'far were the same after she left.

·······...·······...········...·······...·····

Sometimes Vittel caught Ja'far looking out the window at night as if expecting her to just walk through the gates shouting, "I'm home! Did ya miss me?" And laughing when she caught sight of them.

·········...··············...··········...

If there was anything Vittel regretted it had to have been not telling her about his feelings towards her. She was his best friend and partner. She was his, possibly, only love. She was bright and he loved that about her, but as they always do they extinguished the only light that there was.

...········...········...···········...··········...·········...·········...······...········...······...·······...···

Another year passed and Ja'far was finally ten. They didn't celebrate his birthday but something else other than his age did change. That year they meet a boy named Sinbad. The Organization wanted him brought back alive, but Ja'far went in alone to kill him. Vittel could understand his reasoning behind it.

When he and Mahad rescued him it was quite a surprise to hear him screaming out cuss words that harsh. He hadn't done that since the time he and Li-Fuan tried getting close to him. He especially hadn't looked that angry since then or sad.

That being said Vittel was actually a bit curious about Sinbad now. What was he like?

·······...······...·······...··········...···

"It hurts...I've had enough...I don't wanna...Help me...

Mother...Father...Lif-chan...where are you?" He whimpered tears falling from his cheeks.

Another, darker version of himself appeared. "Hey you. Quit wheezing! You're getting on my nerves! shut up!" The lighter Ja'far looked scared

at his counterpart. He stopped crying momentarily.

"But I don't like it here...I want to go home..." His darker self grabbed him by the large shirt and yelled.

"Home? Like you even have a home! wit

Quit being a fucking crybaby! Just face the fucking music!" Tears gathered in his eyes remembering the events from long ago. He could still feel the blood dripping down his hands as he killed both his parents, still smell the bitter iron scent of the blood. "Both mother and father were killed by us! Remember?"

The words spoken to him long ago ran clear in his mind, 'If you want to stay in the organization...if you want to live...Show your strength!'

Both halves begun shaking tears never shed finally began falling, "There was no other choice...For us to live..That was the only choice..."

Sinbad stood off to the side watching them, 'This is the true you.'

He stood in front of them now. "With this conflict in your heart you lied to yourself and lived in this bitterness."

They stared at him now finally noticing his presence.

"Shut up! What the fuck do you understand?"

"If you're here to look down and pity us, by saying such things as "I understand how you feel" then get out of here!"

Sinbad stood his ground and said, "You're right. I don't understand. How could I understand?" His hands grabbed their shoulders his eyes oozing confidence and kindness.

"However...Don't lock yourself up in a small place like this!"

They were ensnared by Sinbad's speech.

"If you don't have a place you belong to I'll give you one. I'll become your way of life, so don't lie to yourself anymore! Therefore become my subordinate!"

·······...··········...···········...··

"I won't let my comrade die! Thus I won't forgive you if you die!" His face dripped in sweat concentrating.

"You want to become my subordinate right? Then you should be able to take a little shock."

Lightning flowed between the both of them blinding everything.

"Don't die...not yet...Brat, no... Ja'far!"

···········...········...········...·······...·····...······...·······...········...·····...······...·······...·······...······...······...

(EPILOGUE)

It was a fairly nice summer day in Sindria and for once Jafar had nothing to do. Stretching his limbs Jafar stood up and walked away from his office in search of something to do. That's when he going the seven generals, his king, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aladdin, and the kou Prince Hakuryuu discussing.

Pisti spotted him at once. "Jafar! Just the person we all wanted to go see!" She sounded excited and alarm bells rang inside Ja'fars mind.

He automatically said, "No."

Pisti looked angry, "You didn't even wait to hear what I was going to say!" Jafar looked away abit guilty.

"Sorry. What was it you were going to ask Pisti?"

She looked back at the others, they all nodded.

"Well we were talking about our parents and guardians in life and we were wondering who your parents were and what they were like."

The question took Ja'far by surprise. He stared at each of their faces wondering what he should do. He eventually sighed, "Both my parents were assassins of Sham-Lash head of the Assassins guild. My mother's name was Arian and my father's was Lenga." He paused watching their reactions.

Pisti looked excited, Drakon looked impressed, Masrur had no reaction, Alibaba and Hakuryuu looked shocked, Sharrkan looked abit scared, Morgiana seemed thoughtful as well as Spartos and Yamuraiha, while Sinbad and Aladdin seemed to appear interested.

He continued, "I got my hair and skin tone from my mother, and my eyes from my father. My mother had white hair tugged in a loose braid to the side with bangs in the front of her face covering her bandaged eye and pale skin. While my father was slightly tan with dark green eyes and blonde hair. My father was a prankster while mom was 'get-to-work-and-don't-slack-off' kind of person. They balanced each other out." He smiled softly at the memory of his fourth birthday.

-"Len! Get back here!"

"No thank you honey! I love you and all but I'd rather keep my man-hood thank you very much."

"Len!"-

He was brought out from his reminiscing when he realized that the others were talking to him. Putting focus back into what the others were saying he caught what Pisti had asked him.

"Is there anyone else that was with you while growing up?"

The image of a girl with long wild dandelion yellow hair and warm golden Apple eyes smiling at him popped into mind. He smiled sadly barely whispering a steady ,"Yes...there was."

Later on in the day after the conversation had ended Ja'far ended up walking towards the back of the palace where there grew a garden of beautiful flowers and laying beyond those flowers were five tombstones. He stood before the graves the disappearing Sun hitting the graves at the perfect angle casting shadows. He stood before one of the tombstones his keffiyeh falling off his head, but he couldn't bring himself to care about it. Tears formed in his eyes.

Hidden away behind a flower bush was Sinbad. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes were downcast. It felt like forever when the stars finally came out it into view. By then Ja'far had already fallen asleep crying in front of the graves. Walking silently he lifted his advisor into his arms and carried him to his room laying him down softly. He sat there on the edge of the bed for a long time before he made a move to leave. He stopped when he heard his advisor speak, though.

"Li-Fuan...that was her name. You asked earlier what that person's name was. It's Li-Fuan. She was the reason I didn't fall into depravity before I met you."

Sinbad sat back down on the bed running his hand through Ja'fars hair. Ja'far closed his eyes and slept. That night he dreamed of his past, but it was the fun times he dreamed of.

-"Ja'far!" Li-Fuan called for him searching for him through the storm. He hugged himself closer. He tried ignoring Li-Fuan's voice and the booming thunder, but he had yet to get over that fear. The thunder struck again but this time closer. He whispered.

Suddenly arms wrapped around him, arms that were cold and drenched in rain but felt warm and safe. He leaned into the touch. He heard a sigh of relief escape the owners lips.

"Still scared of thunder I see." He recognized the voice. Struggling to get out of Li-Fuan's grip he only felt himself being hugged tighter.

Eventually he gave up and decided to wait for her grip to lessen. They sat there in the large burrow under the tree waiting for the storm to lessen. He prayed Li-Fuan wouldn't ask anything while they were stuck here.

"Why do you always try to run when Vittel or I try to talk to you?"

It seems that fate just hates him.

He tried to ignore the question but the more he ignored her the more she asked about. Finally he was at his limit.

"Because you're all going to leave eventually! Besides why would you want to be friends with a murderer that killed two of your closest friends?" Tears gathered in his eyes but he brushed them away before they could fall.

Li-Fuan sat there quietly before kissing the top of his head.

"I want to be friends with you even so. It was going to happen eventually though Ja'far. A child born into the organization must kill their mentors, their parents one day." He trembled lightly and she kept going.

"I can promise you this Ja'far. Even if I die even if I'm gone I won't ever leave your side. I'll always be there watching you."

His voice was small as he asked, "Promise?"

She smiled having finally brought down that last wall in his heart. Maybe he wouldn't exactly go back to how he was before but maybe one day she'll be able to see him smile.

"Yes, I promise. And one day I'm gonna see you smile." Ja'far snorted. "Don't dream of the impossible." She laughed at his words.-

········...····...········...············...·····...······...···...·······...············...·····...·······...·····...········...···········

He stood in front of their graves again leaving a single flower on each one. The first one he left a lavender flower on. The second he left a Solidago on, and the fourth grave he left an Elderflower. The fifth grave he left with an Alstroemeria flower. Finally the third grave he left with a beautiful violet and white flower.

He turned away walking back to the palace to complete the new pile of workload.

Standing there in a transparent light formed by the ruhk was a girl with blonde hair and twinkling golden Apple eyes smiling with another woman with white hair and silver steel eyes standing beside her with three others.

"See. I told you I would see you smile again."

········...··············...········...······...········...·······...······...······...······...······...·····...·······...

(THE END)

So I finally finished this. I hope I didn't make it boring or sucky. I hope I didn't make Ja'far seem too OOC. That wasn't my aim. He's actually very tricky to write. I do hope I did your OCs justice though Marika Thomson. Sorry it took my a while to write. I had to rewrite the last parts three times. I hope you all liked it. please review.

Lavender- admiration

Solidago- encouragement and motivation

Elderflower-kindness and humility

Alstroemeria-devotion and friendship

Any one want to take a guess on which flower the last one is? And the meaning to it? I'll leave the link to the web page I found all this one down here:

.


End file.
